Fogo
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: NaruSasu,Yaoi lemon, PWP,non-con sex songfic com a música "Fogo" do Capital Inicial. Precisa mais?


Começando com os tradicionais "prolegômenos para acalentar bovinos":

Naruto não me pertence, mas a um tal de Masashi Kishimoto. Se fosse meu, ele não seria louro, mas roxo de mordidas xD

Yaoi lemon é só para maiores de idade com a carteirinha de vacinação em dia, viu?

**Fogo**

_Já não tenho escolha_

_E participo do seu jogo, eu participo_

-Kakashi-sensei! Você viu o Sasuke? Eu precisava falar com ele!

O professor tirou os olhos de um livro "cultural" novo, fitou entediado o Naruto e respondeu de má vontade:

-Eu o mandei treinar com as rochas, lá fora. Por quê?

-Eu tinha que falar com ele! Era urgente – o menino falou, coçando a parte superior do nariz e olhando para o sensei, que estava meio excitado depois da cena _caliente_ que lera na publicação.

-Agora, muleque – disse Kakashi. – Cai fora que eu estou com uns _problemas particulares!_

Assim que viu o garoto sumir pela porta, o ninja copiador foi procurar Iruka, para que ele lhe desse uma _mãozinha_.

-x-x-x-

_Veja os outros_

_Todos estão tentando_

_É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo _

Enquanto rumava para o local indicado, Naruto vê Rock Lee agarrando Neji aos beijos, como se estivessem sozinhos num quarto escuro – ou à meia-luz, hn...

O Hyuuga estava encostado à parede, tinha o rosto mais vermelho que sei-lá-o-que e gemia enquanto aceitava os beijos ávidos do outro e que a língua atrevida passeasse pelas bochechas, deixando um rastro quente e molhado.

-Hum... Lee... Aqui não... Tem gente olh... mmmm... – quando o "Furacão de Konoha" começou a lamber o pescoço do colega e a tocar-lhe, por cima do calção, o membro já eriçado, Neji mudou da retórica para puros gemidos e um pedido insistente: - Mais rápido.... annNNN.... Leee....

-A vila não é mais a mesma, os ninjas todos viraram uns pervertidos. Olha quem fala! Eu sou o mais safado de todos, hehe! Também, com essa narradora, queria o quê?

(N/A.: ¬¬)

_Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mau_

_Assim como o ar_

_Me parece vital_

_Onde quer que eu vá,o que quer que eu faça_

_Sem você, não tem graça_

Sasuke estava treinando numas rochas ali perto. Usava um short branco curtíssimo e uma camiseta azul marinho. Suado daquele jeito ele ficava ainda mais lindo.

O Uzumaki, ao ver aquela perfeição toda à mostra, passou sugestivamente a língua pelos lábios, mas tentou disfarçar:

-Legal, está treinando? Pra quê?

_Você é tão acostumada _

_A sempre ter razão_

_Você é tão articulada_

_Quando fala não pede atenção_

O possuidor do _sharingan_ soltou uma exclamação irônica e falou:

-Não é óbvio? Porque eu quero ficar mais forte, ora.

-Hum, sei. Você está fazendo isso pra deixar a Ino e a Sakura ainda mais afim de você... – comentou, aproximando-se do colega como quem não quer nada.

Sasuke pára de repente, entre surpreso e assustado:

-N... Não, é claro que não! Eu quero ficar mais forte pra me vingar do meu irmão, que matou os meus pais!

Naruto riu:

-Sei - depois de uma pausa, resolveu: - Ei, ei. Vamos ver como você se sai contra o meu _Sexy no jutsu_, dattebayo!

-Fique longe de mim – resmungou o Uchiha. – Eu não quero treinar com você. Vai que burrice é contagioso.

-Muito bem – e, reunindo coragem, ajuntou: - Tome um _jutsu _que criei mais cedo, o _ero-sexy no jutsu_ - e se transformou num Naruto aparentemente mais velho. – E agora, o que você achou?

- Que você está bêbado – respondeu Sasuke, tentando disfarçar a inquietação que aquele Naruto divino lhe transmitia.

_O poder de dominar é tentador_

O filho do yondaime se aproximou mais, colando seu peito nas costas suadas do outro menino:

-Não, mas, se você quiser... Posso agir como um – e, enlaçando o corpo dele, rasgou-lhe o short.

O Uchiha arregalou os olhos negros, surpreso, e gemeu baixinho. A ereção do lourinho estava já bem desenvolvida e lhe tocava perigosamente a bundinha meio firme, propícia para se bater. (N/A.: Pra EU bater, é _lógico_)

Naruto não conseguiu segurar o _jutsu _por mais tempo e voltou a sua forma normal, mas continuou a agarrar o Sasuke, mordendo o ombro pálido dele.

O coraçãozinho do menino moreno disparou: aquelas mãos macias deslizando pelo seu peito causavam um arrepio gelado, faziam seus pêlos se arrepiarem e o despiram de uma vez.

Depois os dedinhos tornaram-se mais ousados, seguindo caminhos pouco usuais, indo para as nádegas brancas do pequeno, penetrando ali e causando gemidos insistentes e um pouco doloridos.

- Tá gostando, tá? Vai ficar melhor... – sussurrava sensualmente. – Eu vou te possuir, _dattebayo_!

E cumpriu, enfiando-se todo dentro daquele lugarzinho apertado e quente.

Sasuke gritou de dor, movendo-se lentamente e abrindo mais as pernas para que doesse menos. Mas era essa mesma dor que lhe dava um prazer desgraçado, porque o lembrava que estava sendo possuído por Naruto, seu maior rival, seu melhor amigo e seu amad... Não, não o amava. Ou será que sim?

Naruto não quis saber. Queria mais sexo. Arrancou a própria roupa, deixando os corpos nus se colarem, os suores se unirem, apertando-o mais forte e penetrando mais rápido e mais feroz que antes.

-Não adianta tentar fugir, eu nem comecei ainda.

_Mas se você me perguntar_

_Eu digo sim_

_E continuo porque a chuva_

_Não cai só sobre mim_

O Uchiha gritava e gemia, obedecendo ao ritmo que o corpo do amigo (?) impunha. Nunca admitiria, mas estava gostando. Ser tomado daquele jeito era excitante demais e muito bom:

-Mais... Ahn.... Rápido... Naruto!

Ao mesmo tempo, desce a mão por seu próprio membro, tentando compensar, dividir, multiplicar o prazer que sentia junto daquela dor que crescia, amando, matando, fazendo delirar.

Naruto, afobado, brama de tesão e joga Sasuke na terra nua:

-Eu vou gozar - beija os lábios do colega com uma mordida. - _Kagebushin no jutsu_! - alguns clones surgiram e seguraram o possuído. - Abra a boca, Sasuke.

_Você nunca se arrepende_

_Você gosta e sente até prazer_

O Uchiha, submisso, obedeceu, recebendo aquele sexo enorme - para sua boquinha miúda, talvez - entre os lábios, chupando com força, comprimindo devagar a cabeça.

Deixou deslizar até a garganta, daí tirou, repetiu, vendo que era inútil se debater contra as muitas mãos dos _bushins_ que o seguravam e se entregou, até satisfazer o Uzumaki que gozou abundantemente num gemido lânguido.

O louro logo se recompôs, Sasuke estava ainda mais delicioso com a boca cheia de sêmen e não podia ser deixado assim, não é?

-Não acabou ainda não, meu pequeno anjo gostoso. Tem muito mais de onde veio isso, você quer? - Evidentemente era uma pergunta retórica, porque não esperou a resposta: - Tome todo o poder de Uzumaki Naruto...

O Uchiha foi jogado de quatro, teve a bundinha empinada e, literalmente, tomou no cu. Reagiu com um grito agudo, um misto de dor e prazer. Começou a gemer loucamente o nome do parceiro, contraindo-se cada vez mais, aumentando a dificuldade das estocadas.

_Você sempre surpreende_

_E eu tento entender_

Mesmo assim Naruto não parou - elas proporcionavam maior deleite - e quis puxar o rival pelo cabelo de forma excitante, sussurrando ao ouvido dele:

-Sasuke, este vai ser... O melhor dia da minha vida!

O dominado não conseguia raciocinar, gemia e gritava coisas desconexas, que evidenciavam o fim próximo. Seu corpo tremia em delírio febril, em êxtase e desespero pelo paraíso que já proporcionara ao seu _dono_.

Naruto taradamente leva a destra ao pênis do amante, masturbando-o, concedendo-lhe um duplo prazer, beijando-lhe a nuca e dando pequenas mordidinhas no pescoço.

_Eu já não sinto nada_

_Sou todo torpor_

_É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo_

Sasuke jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo loucamente e gozou na mão do Uzumaki quando este lhe tocou a próstata com força.

Em seguida, foi a vez de o filho do yondaime gozar fortemente, jogando o parceiro de joelhos no chão e, depois, satisfeito e sem força alguma, caindo também.

O Uchiha estava deitado no chão, todo dolorido, gemendo baixo, tentando conter os espasmos que ainda percorriam seu corpo. Nunca pensara que Naruto podia ser tão bom de cama! Ou melhor, de moita.

_É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo_

_Eu já não tenho escolha_

_E participo do seu jogo, eu participo_

Quando finalmente se recobrou, o louro levantou-se e viu o parceiro estendido ao lado. Ajoelhou-se perto dele e lhe beijou os cabelos:

-Tudo bem?

Ele virou-se, não o olhou nos olhos, ficou vermelho:

-Por que fez isso, Naruto?

Uzumaki corou também e disse:

-Você não gostou? Eu sempre desejei você.

-Já que teve o que queria, deixe-me ir - levantando-se e começando a vestir-se. Foi beijado apaixonadamente nos lábios:

-Eu amo você, Sasuke - Naruto confessou, corado.

Sasuke novamente não teve coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos, mas lhe deu um beijo e sorriu.

**Fim**


End file.
